Gesagt ist gesagt
by Buecherratte
Summary: Toby hat Geburtstag und spielt mit seinen Freunden im Park Verstecken. Sarah passt auf die Jungs auf, aber plötzlich ist Toby verschwunden.


Etwas weniger als fünf Jahre waren vergangen, seit Sarah dem Koboldkönig die Stirn geboten und Toby aus dem Labyrinth zurückgeholt hatte.

Der Kleine war nun zu einem fröhlichen und – sehr zu Sarahs Leidwesen – ausgesprochen quirligen Jungen herangewachsen und erinnerte sich nur schemenhaft an seine Erlebnisse im Labyrinth. Überhaupt konnte er sich nur erinnern, weil Sarah ihm eine Zeit lang ihr Abenteuer in leicht abgewandelter Form immer wieder als Gutenachtgeschichte erzählt hatte.

Doch heute war keine Zeit für Geschichten. Heute feierte Toby seinen sechsten Geburtstag!

Er liebte seine große Schwester sehr und freute sich natürlich sehr, dass Sarah extra vom College, welches sie mittlerweile besuchte, zu ihm kam und auch ein paar tolle Geschenke dabei hatte.

Nach dem Auspacken der anderen Geschenke und nachdem Toby, seine Familie und die Jungs aus der Nachbarschaft den Geburtstagskuchen gegessen hatten, schlug Karen, wie Sarah seine Mom nannte, vor, dass sie doch in den Park gehen und dort etwas spielen könnten, während sie und Daddy das Barbecue vorbereiteten. Im Garten war schließlich nicht genug Platz für sie alle und zum Rumtoben sei der Park doch viel schöner.

Toby und seine Freunde fanden die Idee, dort spielen zu dürfen super und rannten bereits auf die Straße, als Karen Sarah, die auf der Veranda saß und in einem Buch las hinter ihnen her schickte.

„Sarah, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, auf die Jungs aufzupassen? Du kannst dein Buch ja mitnehmen. Ich will nur, dass du ein Auge auf Toby hast.", sagte die schlanke Frau und sah ihre Stieftochter mit einem Blick an, der irgendwo zwischen Befehl und Bitte lag.

Sarah, die inzwischen zu einer attraktiven jungen Frau geworden war, verdrehte theatralisch die Augen und murmelte etwas, von wegen „Muss das sein?", tat aber folgsam, wie ihr geheißen und folgte den Kindern.

Sie war nicht oft bei ihrer Familie, seit sie in eine Wohnung in der Nähe des Colleges gezogen war und wollte durch einen Streit mit Karen nicht sich und Toby den Tag vermiesen.

„He, Jungs, wartet auf mich!", rief sie der Rasselbande hinterher und rannte ihnen schließlich nach, denn die Jungs schienen sie gar nicht zu hören.

Als sie sie schließlich eingeholt hatte, hörte sie schon wie Andy, einer der etwas älteren Jungen, der schon zur Schule ging, vorschlug, dass sie doch Verstecken spielen könnten. Natürlich mit Abschlagen.

Toby, der sich daran erinnerte, dass heute eigentlich _er _der Bestimmer war, fügte hinzu, dass sie aber erst noch auslosen mussten, wer denn Suchen soll und deutete nach kurzem Überlegen auf Sarah.

„Du, Sarah, willst du als Erster suchen?" Er kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass er die Geschlechter immer noch durcheinander brachte.

Seine Schwester, die weiterhin an ihren guten Vorsatz dachte, nickte bejahend und scheuchte die Kinderschar vor sich her über die Brücke zu einer der Säulen.

„Okay. Ich zähle bis hundert und ihr geht nur soweit weg, dass ihr mich gerade noch hören könnt. Ich will nicht, dass einer von euch verloren geht."

„Genau, sonst holen ihn die Kobolde…", witzelte Andy im Hintergrund und erntete einen bösen Blick von Toby, der hoffte, dass Sarah diesen Kommentar nicht gehört hatte.

Diese schien ihn wirklich nicht bemerkt zu haben, sondern stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen an die Säule und begann zu zählen.

„Eins, Zwei, Drei…", ihre Stimme klang durch den Stoff und ihre Arme etwas gedämpft.

Die Kinder liefen kichernd davon und suchten nach geeigneten Verstecken.

Eines von ihnen, ein etwas pummeliger Bursche mit Brille namens Robert, ging nur bis zur nächsten Säule und machte sich dahinter so klein wie er konnte. Er hoffte, dadurch eine höhere Chance zu haben, sich frei laufen zu können, denn er war nicht besonders sportlich.

Die meisten anderen Jungen rannten in die kleine Baumgruppe hinter dem Teich, so auch Andy und Toby.

Letzterer ging besonders tief in das Gestrüpp. Er wollte unbedingt als Letzter gefunden werden, denn dann hätte er gewonnen, ob er sich nun frei laufen konnte oder nicht.

„… Neunundneunzig, Hundert! Ich komme!" Sarah war endlich mit Zählen fertig und sah sich suchend um. Sie bemerkte ein Kichern hinter der zweiten Säule und ging langsam darauf zu.

„Wen sehe ich denn da… Na, wenn dass nicht der kleine Robbie ist…" Sie wollte dem Jungen eine Chance geben, da er sicherlich nicht so ein guter Läufer und sie mit ihren langen Beinen klar im Vorteil war. Außerdem erinnerte er sie irgendwie an Hoggle, auch wenn sie nicht genau wusste, wieso.

Sie ging nur langsam um die Säule herum und sah erfreut, wie er aufsprang und zu der Zählsäule lief, um sich frei zu schlagen.

„Robert frei!", rief er mit leisem Triumph und strahlte Sarah unter seiner Brille hervor an.

„Gut gemacht. Ich suche dann mal die anderen.", sagte sie und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Wäldchen.

Nach etwa einer viertel Stunde hatte Sarah alle Kinder gefunden, auch den etwas großmäuligen Andy. Der Einzige der noch fehlte war Toby.

Gemeinsam mit den anderen suchte sie noch weitere zehn Minuten, doch das einzige, was sie fand war einer von Tobys Schuhen, der neben einer Wurzel lag.

Sarah wurde langsam unruhig, denn es wurde nicht nur langsam dunkel und die Jungs bekamen Hunger, sondern sie hatte auch das nur zu bekannte Geräusch von schlagenden Flügeln gehört. Außerdem war sie sicher, im Augenwinkel etwas Weißes an sich vorbei fliegen gesehen zu haben.

Letztendlich entschied sie, die Kinder wieder nachhause zu schicken und allein nach Toby zu suchen. Für den Fall, dass passiert war, was sie sich ausmalte, sollten sie lieber nicht dabei sein…

Sie ging tiefer in das Gebüsch hinein, in dem der weiße Vogel verschwunden war und fand ihn schließlich, auf einer weißen Säule sitzend und sie etwas verwirrt ansehend.

„Du! Was soll das? Ich dachte wir hätten bei unserer Auseinandersetzung damals alles geklärt."

Die Eule schuhute nur leise und blinzelte kurz. Der Blick in ihren dunklen Augen wirkte verständnislos, ansonsten kam keine weitere Reaktion.

„Wenn du mich nicht verstehen willst, dann eben so: Gib mir meinen Bruder zurück, du verfluchter Mistkerl! Ob du nun der König der Kobolde bist oder nicht, ist mir egal. Ich will nur Toby zurück haben!" Sarah konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie genauso weinerlich und genervt wie damals klang. Außerdem wurde es ihr langsam zu dämlich, sich mit diesem bescheuerten Kerl in Vogeltarnung zu unterhalten.

Sie atmete tief durch und ging einen Schritt auf die Eule, die immer noch regungslos auf der Säule saß, zu. Dabei hielt sie den einzelnen Kinderschuh mit beiden Händen fest an die Brust gedrückt, als ob das Toby schneller zurück bringen würde.

Die Schleiereule schuhute wieder und blickte die junge Frau, die da mit verärgertem Gesicht vor ihr stand, fragend und mit schief gelegtem Kopf an.

„Nun gut. Was soll ich diesmal tun, damit du Toby wieder herausrückst? Ich habe nämlich keine Lust, mich wieder mit dir herumzuärgern. Falls du es nicht sowieso weißt, beziehungsweise es dich überhaupt interessiert: Toby wird heute nämlich sechs, also vermassele ihm nicht den Tag, ja? Deswegen will ich die Sache schnell hinter mich bringen, denn Karen kann ganz schön grantig werden, wenn man zu spät zum Essen kommt und das Barbecue ist sicher schon fertig. Außerdem warten Tobys Freunde auf ihn. Die hast du bestimmt auch schon gesehen." Sarah unterbrach ihren immer wütenderen Redeschwall und hoffte auf eine Reaktion des stillen weißen Vogels. Als nichts passierte, verdrehte sie genervt die Augen und versuchte es noch einmal, wobei sie nicht verhindern konnte, dass ihre Stimme vor Sarkasmus triefte. „Was ist denn nun? Soll ich mich wieder durch dein Labyrinth kämpfen oder willst du, dass ich _dich_ zur Abwechslung auf die Feier bei _mir_ zuhause mitnehme und nicht umgekehrt, wie beim letzten Mal?"

„Oh, bei diesem Angebot sage ich nicht nein.", vernahm sie plötzlich die wohlbekannte Stimme, die beinahe so klang wie das Schnurren eines zufriedenen Katers. Allerdings kamen die Worte nicht von der Eule vor ihr, sondern erklangen auf dem Weg hinter ihr.

Ruckartig drehte Sarah sich um und sah in voller Größe Jareth höchst selbst vor sich stehen. Er hielt Toby auf dem Arm, der sehr erfreut schien, seine große Schwester zu sehen.

„Hi Sarah!", meinte der Kleine nur und strahlte sie förmlich an. „Von mir aus kann Mr Jareth gerne auf die Party kommen. Dann kann er noch so ein paar lustige Tricks mit seinen kugeln machen. Stimmt doch oder, Mr Jareth? Sie lassen dann nochmal die Glaskugeln schweben, oder?

Er war auch ganz lieb zu mir.", fuhr er fort, als Sarah ihn nur etwas erschrocken und ziemlich verständnislos anstarrte. „Ich habe nämlich meinen Schuh verloren und mir am Fuß wehgetan und er hat mich gefunden und irgendwas gemacht, dass die Schmerzen weg gehen. Dann hat er mich huckepack genommen und gesagt, dass wir dich suchen sollten und mir gezeigt, was er alles mit den Glaskugeln machen kann. Dann hat er dich hier gehört und da sind wir."

Toby wirkte so glücklich, als würde er sechs Geburtstage auf einmal feiern und es war Jareth in keiner Weise unangenehm, dass der Junge so begeistert von ihm sprach. Im Gegenteil – Sarah glaubte zu erkennen, wie er ihr einen selbstzufriedenen Blick sandte und sich dann mit der freien Hand eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht wischte.

„Wie schon gesagt, Sarah, ich nehme dein Angebot Party gegen Toby gerne an. Allerdings bestehe ich darauf, als dein Date vorgestellt zu werden."

Wäre sie jetzt in einer anderen Situation und er nicht der Koboldkönig gewesen, hätte dieses verführerische Spitzbubenlächeln Sarah zu jedem Zugeständnis gebracht. Jetzt fühlte sie, wie pure Verzweiflung sie überkam.

„Aber so habe ich-„

„Nichts da, Sarah! Gesagt ist gesagt und du kennst doch die Regeln." An Jareths Tonfall stand fest, dass er Ernst machen würde. Seufzend gab Sarah nach.

„Aber nur für heute Abend. Übernachten musst du schon woanders, klar?", versuchte sie noch einen letzten Rest Würde zu bewahren.

„Das wird sich zeigen. Erst einmal möchte ich ein saftiges Steak. Und du solltest Toby seinen Schuh zurückgeben. Der Knirps wird nämlich langsam schwer."

Kaum stand ihr kleiner Bruder wieder auf eigenen Füßen, schnappte er sich schon Sarahs rechte Hand, während sie sich gezwungenermaßen mit der Linken bei Jareth einhakte.

Immerhin trug er nicht zu schräge Kleidung. Damit würde er sie wenigstens nicht blamieren.

Auch wenn sie sich absolut sicher war, dass er seinen Aufenthalt wahrscheinlich zum Kurzurlaub oder länger ausdehnen würde.

Als sie in die Straße einbogen, aus der ihnen der Wind bereits den würzigen Duft von Pommes und Hamburgern entgegen trug, wagte Sarah es, eine Frage zu stellen.

„Sag mal, woher wusstest du eigentlich, dass wir heute im Park waren?"

„Wie? Och, das kannst du mal eine Wahrsagerin auf dem Jahrmarkt fragen. Die kann dann für dich in ihre Kugel sehen..."


End file.
